Lares
Lares - one of the best thieves in Myrtana, leader o Rouges, and later a Mercenary spying on Paladins in the harbour town Khorinis. He appears in Gothic, Gothic II: Night of the Raven and Gothic III. Personality and Traits Lares is one of the most skillful thieves in Myrtana. He became a legend amongst other thieves and cut-throats. He is a great and brave warrior, as well as a good teacher, but his biggest pros are thieving skills. Lares is a bit lazy and unwilling to work – he tells others to steal for him. Despite this he is being polite to Nameless Hero, as well as open minded and generous. He has characteristic scar over his right eye. Before the Game He never liked working, so he was hanging out in rich cities in hope to steal valuable artifacts. There were wanted posters on him, so he was eventually captured and sentenced to a penal colony for numerous thefts, forgeries and scams. He never liked the idea of working as a Digger, and after the uprising and Gomez coming into power he left the Old Camp with other people who shared his opinion, along with Water Mages. He is one of the first people who founded New Camp. He quickly made friends with Lee, Gorn and other mercenaries. He became a leader of Rouges, an organization that takes care of thefts, forgeries, murderers and other scams against the Old Camp. Gothic A leader of Rouges from the New Camp, that takes care of new recruits. HIs most trusted people are Roscoe, Mordrag and Wolf, but he also has friends amongst Mercenaries. His hut is guarded by two Rouges and Roscoe, who will only let someone in if they have a good reason. Lares is organizing attacks on convoys with supplies from the Old Camp, but does not participate in the attacks themselves. Nameless Hero can go to Lares after meeting Mordrag, who gives him a valuable ring for his boss. The Hero helps him with getting 400 ore from selling Baal Isidro's swamp weed. What will suprise him the most, is bringing him list of supplies required for the Old Mine, that the rouge tampers with by adding few items onto the list. He has his own axe. He can teach the player strenght and dexterity. Once the barrier is destroyed, his gang falls apart so he joins Lee's mercenaries. Gothic II After the barrier had fallen, Lee accepts him into his mercenary group. He is situated in the harbour quarter of Khorinis, a place where there is no militia. Although he far away from other mercenaries, he is still in contact with them and informs them about verything that occurs in Khorinis. He can help The Hero to join mercenaries and shows him the way to Onar's Farm. He can also help the player to up his dexterity and one-handed fight skills. He sails off to Irdorath with his friends and Nameless Hero to banish the evil for good. After deafeating the Undead Dragon, he leaves Isle of Irdorath to Myrthana. Gothic II: Night of the Raven He secretly belongs to the Circle of Water, an organization working for Water Mages. His job is to find people who have been going missing. He can take The Hero to the ruins where Saturas and other mages are conducting a research on ancient civilization. Nameless Hero asks him for help with the ornament that can be found deep in the northern forest. As a leader of the Water Circle, he introduces the hero to the organization. He can now teach the player how to up his dexterity, strenght and one-handed fight. Gothic 3 After reaching the continent, he didn't leave the ship with others and was abducted by the pirates. Being an expert thief, he managed to escape them. Lares then headed to Geldern and became an Orc Mercenary. He believes that Orcs already won the war with Rhobar and the best option is to join them. Lares is interested in golden plates from the Orc Shamans' house in Geldern. He asks Nameless Hero for help, because as an orc mercenary he cannot enter that building. After the thievery he planned to leave the town, but in the end stayed to help the uprising against Orcs. He can teach a lot of thieving skills. Trivia *If in Gothic II the player somehow manages to avoid guards at the enterance and then talk to Lares, he will get 500 experience. *When in Gothic II the player invites Lares on board and changes his mind, Lares won't accept another invitation. *In Gothic II he isn't really wearing a Circle of Water Armor, but a Torn Armor that looks exactly the same. *Although he does not appear in Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods, he can be spawned with a cheat code. Category:Characters from Gothic Category:Rouges